Image recognition systems are known for identifying objects in electronic images (e.g., in digital photographs). Some types of image recognition systems may use location information to identify particular unique structures, landmarks, and the like in an image (e.g., to identify Mount Rushmore National Memorial in an image known to have been taken near Mount Rushmore National Memorial).